


Sommertag

by cricri



Series: Undercoververse [17]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fill, Summer, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Freibadbesuch mit Folgen.</p><p>  <i>Thiel sah in die gleiche Richtung, aber da war nichts. Einige Badegäste beim Sonnenbad; niemand, den sie kannten. Der Bademeister am Rand des Beckens. Zwei Kinder, die mit einem Wasserball so etwas wie Volleyball zu spielen versuchten. Er schaute zurück zu Boerne, während er im Hintergrund den Bademeister hörte, der näher gekommen war, um den Kindern den auf Abwege geratenen Wasserball zurückzugeben. Boerne blickte wieder auf, und dieses Mal sah Thiel, wo sein Blick hängen blieb.</i></p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/80593.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sommertag

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Der Tod der alten Damen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/782376) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> **Bezug:** Spielt einige Monate nach Untercover  
>  **Bingo-Prompt:** Bademeister  
>  **A/N:** veradee hat mich auf die grundlegende Idee gebracht. Ob sie sich das allerdings so vorgestellt hat, weiß ich nicht ;) Der weitere Verlauf ist eher antares04a zu verdanken und einer Diskussion zu ihrer Geschichte "Der Tod der alten Damen".

***

Es war ein perfekter Sommertag. Sonnig und heiß, aber auch ein wenig Wind, so daß man die Sonne gut ertragen konnte. Jetzt, am späten Nachmittag, bestand auch keine Gefahr mehr, sich einen Sonnenbrand zu holen.

Ein idealer Sommertag.

Ein idealer Urlaubsanfang.

Thiel seufzte und streckte sich. Das Gequieke und Geplansche der Kinder im Hintergrund störte nicht, im Gegenteil, das gehörte dazu zum richtigen Freibadgefühl. Neben ihm raschelte Boerne mit der Zeitung - ein nicht ganz so sommerliches Geräusch, aber wenn Boerne nichts zu tun hatte, langweilte er sich schnell. Und wenn Boerne sich langweilte, war es mit seiner Entspannung vorbei. Thiel blinzelte und sah zur Seite, zu Boerne. Wirklich ein perfekter Tag. Was für ein Glück, daß sie es geschafft hatten, gleichzeitig Urlaub zu nehmen. Fast wäre das doch noch an einem besonders kniffligen Mordfall gescheitert. Aber Boerne hatte sich selbst übertroffen und zwei Tage durchgearbeitet, bis sie genügend Beweismaterial zusammenhatten, so daß die Staatsanwaltschaft Anklage erheben konnte. Inzwischen hatte er 12 Stunden durchgeschlafen, sah aber immer noch ein wenig müde aus, dachte Thiel, während er den in seine Lektüre vertieften Boerne betrachtete. Oder doch nicht so vertieft ... jetzt hob er schon zum zweiten Mal leicht den Blick und sah in die Ferne, nur um anschließend so zu tun, als sei er eifrig am Lesen.

Thiel sah in die gleiche Richtung, aber da war nichts. Einige Badegäste beim Sonnenbad; niemand, den sie kannten. Der Bademeister am Rand des Beckens. Zwei Kinder, die mit einem Wasserball so etwas wie Volleyball zu spielen versuchten. Er schaute zurück zu Boerne, während er im Hintergrund den Bademeister hörte, der näher gekommen war, um den Kindern den auf Abwege geratenen Wasserball zurückzugeben. Boerne blickte wieder auf, und dieses Mal sah Thiel, wo sein Blick hängen blieb.

...

Das war ja wohl nicht zu fassen! Er lag direkt nebenan, und Boerne schaute anderen Männern hinterher! Gut, der Bademeister war durchaus ansehnlich, muskulös und braungebrannt, während er selbst trotz des schönen Wetters in den letzten Wochen kaum an die frische Luft gekommen war und dementsprechend blaß aussah. Und gut, so muskulös war er auch schon lange nicht mehr, aber er war ja auch mehr als doppelt so alt. Boerne hatte inzwischen die Zeitung sinken lassen und starrte dem jungen Mann gedankenverloren hinterher, bis Thiel sich laut räusperte.

"Was?" Boernes Blick löste sich von dem braungebrannten Rücken, auf dem in der Sonne einige Wassertropfen glitzerten, und konzentrierte sich auf ihn. "Ist was?"

Für einen Moment wußte er nicht, ob er eher amüsiert oder verärgert war. Immerhin waren sie erst seit ein paar Monaten zusammen, und vorher hatte Boerne seines Wissens nach überhaupt keinen Männern hinterhergeschaut. Und jetzt hatte er gefälligst ihm hinterherzuschauen, und zwar ihm alleine!

"Was soll das denn?" fragte er deshalb. "Wird das jetzt schon so eine Art Midlife-Crisis?"

"Wie bitte?"

"Na der da", er nickte in Richtung des Bademeisters, "scheint dir ja ganz gut zu gefallen."

"Hm?" Boerne runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

"Der Bademeister", ergänzte er daher das Offensichtliche. "Wenn du schon jungen Männern hinterhersehen mußt, dann mach' das gefälligst, wenn du alleine bist."

Boerne sah ihn einen Moment verdutzt an und fing dann an zu lachen.

"Was? Hast du den Kerl etwa nicht angestarrt?"

"Doch", Boerne grinste vor sich hin. "Schon. Aber nicht aus dem Grund, den du dir augenscheinlich einbildest."

"Sag bloß", brummte Thiel ungläubig.

"Vielleicht habe ich mir vorgestellt, wie sich diese leichte Fußfehlstellung am Skelett nachweisen und zu Identifikationszwecken nutzen lassen würde. Oder ich habe darüber nachgedacht, welche Todesursache in dem Alter und bei der Konstitution am wahrscheinlichsten wäre", antwortete Boerne gut gelaunt. "Such's dir aus."

Beinahe hätte er ihm geglaubt, aber so versonnen sah selbst Boerne nicht aus, wenn er an die Arbeit dachte. "Keins von beidem."

"O.K." Boerne zögerte einen Moment und seufzte dann. "Wenn du es unbedingt wissen mußt, ich habe darüber nachgedacht, daß ich vor zwanzig Jahren auch so ausgesehen habe." So etwas wie Wehmut hatte sich in seine Stimme geschlichen. "Naja, fast so. Und daß diese Zeit nie wieder zurückkommt, und ich das damals gar nicht zu würdigen wußte. Die Jugend ist an die Jugend verschwendet, in der Tat."

"Oh." Er kam sich ein bißchen dämlich vor. "Und ich dachte ..."

Boerne lächelte, beugte sich näher zu ihm und senkte die Stimme. "Niemand ist schöner als du."

"Idiot." Jetzt war er tatsächlich rot geworden. Und das schlimmste war, daß Boerne das vermutlich trotz des ironischen Untrtons auch noch ernst meinte.

Boerne lachte und griff wieder nach seiner Zeitung. "Dreh dich mal um zur Abwechslung. Sonst holst du dir doch noch einen Sonnenbrand."

***

Er war am nächsten Morgen wie üblich als Erster wach geworden. Statt gleich aufzustehen und schon einmal Kaffee aufzusetzen, was er sonst meistens tat, war er liegengeblieben. Hatte sich zur Seite gedreht und Boerne angesehen, der unbeeindruckt von der Sonne, die ihm ins Gesicht schien, weiterschlief. Im hellen Licht des frühen Morgens konnte man die feinen Fältchen um die Augen und im Mundwinkel gut erkennen. Die Haare waren mit Sicherheit früher auch einmal dichter gewesen. Und der ihm inzwischen wohl vertraute Ansatz eines Rettungsrings, der sich momentan unter der Bettdecke verbarg, war mit Sicherheit vor zwanzig Jahren noch nicht dagewesen. Aber das alles störte ihn nicht und hatte ihn nie gestört. Er verstand plötzlich, was Boerne meinte, wenn er _Niemand ist schöner als du sagte_. Ihm ging es genauso. Und er hatte im gleichen Moment ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil Boerne im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst so etwas tatsächlich aussprach. Weil Boerne in der Lage war, ihm minutenlang auseinanderzusetzen, daß seine Augen blauer als alle anderen Augen auf der Welt waren. Oder daß sein -

Boernes Augenlider begannen zu flattern und öffneten sich, bevor er es schaffte sich wieder wegzudrehen und so zu tun, als würde er ihn nicht im Schlaf anstarren. Stattdessen lächelte er ein wenig verlegen zurück, als Boerne ihn anlächelte.

Er hatte nie etwas derartiges zu Boerne gesagt. Das lag ihm einfach nicht. Nicht einmal jetzt wollte ihm etwas einfallen, was er -

"Ich würde dich nicht tauschen wollen", sagte er und überraschte sich selbst damit.

"Hm?" murmelte Boerne, aber bevor er sich in umständliche Erklärungen verstricken konnte, war der Groschen schon gefallen. "... gegen den Bademeister?"

"Gegen dich, zwanzig Jahre jünger", präzisierte er. Und das meinte er ehrlich. Es war richtig, so wie es war.

"Da bin ich aber erleichtert", sagte Boerne mit sanftem Spott in der Stimme. Aber die Finger, die zwischen seine glitten und seine Hand festhielten, sagten etwas anderes.

"Dann ist ja gut", sagte Thiel und erwiderte den Druck.

"Frühstück?"

Er beugte sich tiefer. "Später."

* Fin *


End file.
